


Broken Memories

by mellownightwriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Car Accidents, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Good Lotor (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Lance (Voltron), Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lotor (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellownightwriter/pseuds/mellownightwriter
Summary: Lance and Keith finally got together and became a couple. A few months later they get into a huge argument and Lance gets hit by a car losing his memory. Will the two get back together or will Lance never get his memories back?





	Broken Memories

“Keith, come back place, Let’s just talk about this,” I yelled over the pouring rain. I stood in a plain t-shirt and jeans with only socks on my feet. I was getting socked but I didn’t care all that mattered was Keith. He kept walking to his truck that was parked across the street. He wore a black t-shirt I got him weeks ago. His shoes were soaked. I pulled on the sleeve of his shirt. “Keith please.”

A broken sob tore from my throat as he pulled away. “Let me go, Lance.” He stormed across the street. I followed him not daring to leave him. 

“It’s dangerous out here. Don’t be angry, I just want to-to explain myself,” I could feel my hands shake as I stood steps away from his car. “Keith, I love you and I-”

“You what? Huh! Didn’t seem like you weren’t thinking about me when you lied to me,” He spat and I could feel the shame raise in my body. “You’re so selfish and only look out for yourself only. I should’ve realized this a long time ago, that there is no changing that selfish part of yourself.”

His anger radiated off of him and I knew he was done with me and all my bullshit. “Keith, please,” I whispered not knowing what else to say. “She kissed me. I have no feelings for her. It meant nothing.” He shook his head.

“Then why did you lie? Why didn’t you tell me when I asked? Why Lance? Why did you lie to me,” His voice cracked and I could tell he was now crying. My heart shattered at the thought that I was the one causing him this pain. “I asked you and lied straight to my face. Then you continued to lie and…”

He paused shaking his head before looking back at me. “We’re done. I’m done.” His voice now drowned out the rain and I felt my head shake. 

“No, Keith, wait,” I could barely even hear myself talk. I looked back at him and then his eyes became wide.

“Lance,” He began yelling at me and run towards me but it was too late because I felt a crushing pain hit my side and felt my body roll onto the ground. I laid on my back couldn’t move. My arm burned with pain. I could turn my head to see what happened or why My body felt like utter shit. Keith came into my view and he was screaming but I could no longer hear him. All sound was filled with this buzzing. I could see the fear and panic fill his eyes and then like a switch flipped on and all sound came back. “Lance, baby, I’m so sorry. Please stay with me. I didn’t mean it. Someone call 911!” 

I could hear my sisters voice now. Did she just get back from school? “Stay awake for me, baby, can you do that for me?” I tried nodding but it hurt too much to. My vision started to become blurry and then everything went dark and I could only hear screaming until everything went silent.  
*  
~2 weeks later~

My body ached and the only sound I could hear was this annoying beeping. My eyelids felt heavy but I pushed through and opened them. A bright light filled my vision before my eyes adjusted to my surrounds. The room was small, all the walls were white and there was a couch next to me. A woman sat there and seemed to be asleep. I didn’t recognize her or remember where I was before. The beeping became faster as I struggled to get up. When I tried to speak I began to choke. There was a pipe in my throat. The beep got quicker. 

Panic filled everything around me. The woman beside me opened her eyes and then they widened with shock as she looked at me. “Lance, your awake,” She smiled but I didn’t feel comfort or anything. Only uneasiness from not known her, or who this Lance was. People rushed in wearing scrubs and a doctors uniform. A hospital I was in a hospital. 

“Lance I need you to calm down,” A man in a doctor coat smiled at me. “I’ll explain everything to you as soon as we check your body, but first let me remove the breathing pipe.”

Time passed as the doctors checked me out. I didn’t say anything, I just followed their instructions and listened to what they said to each other. The lady who called me Lance earlier was in the hall now and I only saw her when the door opened when someone left or entered. There were more people with her each time but none of them looked familiar.

I heard the doctor talking but I continued to stare out the door. “Lance,” I jumped and realized he was talking to me. “You don’t really respond to that do you?” He asked and I just stared at him. I didn't know how to respond to him.

“Do you remember what happened?” He asked and I shook my head, “Do you remember anything before today?”

“No,” I finally spoke and the doctor’s smile changed slightly, “I don’t know my name or who those people out there are or how old I am or...nothing.”

“That’s okay kiddo, how would you like it if I explained somethings to you and when I’m done with that I’ll have your parents come in and we can tell them together?” He asked and I nodded, “Your name is Lance McClain. Your birthday is on July 28th. You turned 16 about a month ago. You're currently in your Junior year of high school. The lady who was in here earlier is your mother. She’s outside with your father and the rest of your family. You’ve been in a coma for two weeks.”

I sucked in a sharp breath. A coma, for two weeks, how did that happen? I could feel my hands begin to shake, names began to feel my mind, Luis, Lisa, Sylvio, Nadia, Marco, Veronica, and Rachel. They all sounded familiar but no face came to match them. 

“You were in an accident. A car slammed into you on the street and you broke several ribs and your left arm. Those are still healing. And now it looks like you have memory loss. I can’t tell if it’s permanent yet but your memories may come back to with time. Do you think you’re ready to face your parents?” He placed his hand on my shoulder and kept his never fading smile. I looked back at the door and formed a fist with my hands. I could see them through the little window in the door. I nodded staring at the door. “I’ll tell them outside first before having them to come in.” 

I watched as the doctor went outside. More names filled my mind Hunk, Pidge, Katie, Matt, Nyma, Rolo, Shiro, Keith, Adam, Ryan. None of them had matching faces or meanings behind them. They were all just names and I didn’t know who they belonged to. I watched as my mother stood at the next to a man who I assumed was my father. All the others stood behind them as they paid close attention to what the doctor was saying.

I watched as the woman looked back at me. She was crying as she looked back at me. I could hear her sobs through the door. I looked at the kids who looked similar begin to cry. My father grabbed my mother as she buried her face into his chest. “Mama, don’t cry,” I thought but my eyes were watching a girl who was now talking to the doctor. She looked back towards the door and opened it shutting it behind her. 

She had dark blue eyes and long curly brown hair. Her eyes watched me carefully, “How are you feeling, hermanito?” She asked softly walking towards me. 

“Rachael,” I whispered and she nodded with a smile spreading across her face. A face that finally matched a name. “My body hurts and I’m scared.”  
She nodded. She rubbed her hand on my cheek, her eyes became watery, “No tengas miedo hermanito. Lo prometo, las cosas se van a mejorar.” She promised in Spanish. Something I didn’t know I could understand. I stared at her not knowing what to say. I knew she was my sister but I couldn’t remember anything else about her. 

“You don’t remember me do you,” She smiled the friendliness surfacing in her voice. “I’m your twin sister. I was born five minutes because your head was big and you got stuck. You made mama very tired but she loves you a lot. No matter how tired any of us make her.”

She laughed it and I stared at her before smiling, “I’m sorry.” I whispered as I watched the tears pour down her cheeks.

“No, you aren’t allowed to say you’re sorry, Lance,” Her voice became stern, “I’ll tell you about our family and about school. You missed the first week of it but you didn’t miss much. We have three other siblings. Luis is the oldest, he’s 29 and is married to Lisa. They have two kids, Sylvio and Nadia. Sylvio is 7 and Nadia is 5. Our other brother, Marco, is 26 and is more laid back than Luis. Our older sister, Veronica is 17. She goes to our school and is a year older than us. We’re originally from Cuba. We were 5 when Mama and Papa decided to move out to America. When they come in I don’t want you to panic. You seem to be okay in other ways. You recognized me and can understand Spanish so I guess that’s a good sign. If you feel overwhelmed don’t hide it just tell me or them but please don’t hide it in.”

I decided to stay silent and nod my head. I want to get out of this situation and go home. Where ever that was. I didn’t want to feel like a stranger in my own body anymore. So I nodded, positive that things will get better and to trust this girl and seemed to believe in me. 

The door opened and names matched the faces but there was an emptiness of how I knew them, but Rachel was there and she helped me through it. Things will get better she said and soon all the names would find their faces and be full of their past.


End file.
